There is an increasing need for holders which store discs, such as compact discs, computer diskettes, CD/ROM discs and other similar storage mediums. In particular, there is a need for convenient storage of compact discs which may also be used as a display device.
Compact discs have become increasingly popular in recent years. Compact discs have replaced phonographic albums and tape cassettes as the preferred medium for audio storage. Additionally, compact discs have broad applications as a storage medium, being able to store video, computer and other data.
Compact discs are stored in a plastic cartridge, as opposed to a traditional record sleeve. The plastic cartridge includes a hinged front cover for opening the cartridge to access the compact disc. The front cover itself includes tabs for holding information regarding the compact disc stored within the cartridge. The cartridge, including the cover, is typically formed of clear plastic, allowing a user to read information regarding the compact disc without opening the cartridge cover.
With the increasing popularity of compact discs has come a need for efficient storage of the compact disc cartridge while allowing access to the compact disc itself. Compact discs are much smaller than a traditional phonographic album, and therefore, take up less storage space.
In general, present compact disc holders include storage devices which allow the compact discs to be stacked, or which store compact discs in individual compartments located on a common board or common plane. Both types of compact disc holders require that compact disc cartridges be removed from the holder in order to access the compact disc. These types of holders are used for personal use and in compact disc displays.
One known CD storage device includes a unitary holder which is able to hold two CD cartridges. The unitary holder may connect with other unitary holders to hold compact discs in a stacked configuration. To access a given compact disc, the stack may be opened, pivoting a holder about its hinge, allowing the compact disc cartridge to be removed from the holder for accessing the compact disc.
Other types of compact disc holding devices include compartments for storing individual compact discs in a common plane. The holding devices are formed in one structural unit. The holding devices allow a user to read the front cover of the compact disc to aid in selecting a compact disc for use. This type of compact disc storage device typically holds four or more individual compact disc cartridges.
The common plane compact disc storage devices are formed as a rigid structure being adaptable for use as wall-mounted compact disc displays. Additionally, such display boards suggest various methods of securing a compact disc cartridge to the compact disc storage device, such as through the use of hook and loop fasteners adhered to the back side of a compact disc cartridge, or alternatively, include an array of compartments where a compact disc cartridge is secured in a given compartment through the use of protruding tabs. The common plane compact disc storage devices are most commonly used as compact disc displays, with various modifications being made for storage applications in three-ring notebooks, racks and cases similar to storage of a traditional photographic album.
Present compact disc storing devices are limited in use for displaying an array of compact discs. The stack or storage rack compact disc holders require a consumer to read the edge of the compact disc cartridge to determine information regarding the disc stored within the cartridge. The compact disc cartridge must be removed from the storage rack to view the information cover and to remove the disc from the storage rack.
Although common plane compact disc storage devices allow a user to view the compact disc cover, the compact discs are limited to being stored in groups on a rigid, flat board-like surface. The compact disc displays must be wall-mounted or require other additional support. Such devices are not useable in a compact disc storage display which requires the compact disc storage device to take on additional geometric forms or for locating a compact disc cartridge display in areas other than wall mounted displays, such as free-standing displays. Additionally, the present compact disc storage displays are restricted in allowing ready access to a compact disc located within the compact disc holder.